


kiss me hard in the pouring rain

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airport Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cheeky cliche, chris is secretly a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he stood in the airport’s waiting area, with hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt plastered to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me hard in the pouring rain

Chris was _wet_.

 _Soaked_ , even.

He stood in the airport’s waiting area, with hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt plastered to his chest. The early morning light was shadowed by the masses of grey clouds.

He held a sign in his hand, alongside the tens of other people by the barrier. His sign contained the name _Peej_ in bold letters, alongside a quickly-drawn cartoon of the man in question. The sign was damp where he was holding it.

He had been waiting to see PJ ever since he left around a week ago to go to LA, for various meetings and pitches which he felt could all be done at once.

Chris had stayed home, not feeling up to another cross-continental trip.

This was by no means the first time they had been separated, but Chris felt he should make an effort and meet him there.

 _After all,_ Chris had thought.

_The day he returns is kinda special._

The screen on the far wall shone with the details on all incoming flights. Chris had to wipe his glasses hastily on his shirt to see them clearly.

Once in focus, he could now see something which made his heart jump -more than he would admit.

_Flight LA1038 from LAX – On Time._

The news that the plane had landed made him sigh a breath of relief that he didn’t even know he was holding – satisfied that the other man was indeed safely back.

The rustle of the few people nearby stirred him into looking down the large path, where he could see people emerging, from what he assumed to be from the LAX flight.

He kept lookout for PJ, knowing from experience that he’ll have his phone turned off to save battery.

The familiar sight of his trademark hair bundled up with a bandana was soon in sight, with his suitcase in tow. Chris could tell he was looking for him.

He was surprisingly energetic for someone who just came off a nine-hour flight.

It didn’t take long for PJ to connect eyes with him. He saw him look at the sign and back at him and laugh quite loudly, startling people nearby. Chris walked around the people to greet him.

‘Welcome back to the _true_ land of the free.’

PJ chuckled and held him by the shoulders.

‘You’re soaked through!’

Chris smiled and ran his still-damp hand through PJ’s hair, finding joy at the other man’s grimace.

‘Really? – I _never_ noticed.’

They had begun to walk to the entrance, PJ raising an eyebrow.

‘Did you not think of bringing an umbrella?’

‘Don’t mind getting wet for you.’

PJ snorted. The sight of a drenched Chris trying to try and be seductive was definitely something else.

Then he remembered something as soon as they reached the large glass doors.

‘Chris, you do realise the car is a five-minute walk away?’

Chris looked at the pouring rain, and then back at PJ.

'I’m already covered in rain.’

‘ _I’m_ not.’

Chris watched the glass doors slide open, and he smirked before grabbing PJ and dragging him outside in the pouring rain.

He laughed as PJ spluttered at the onslaught of water hitting him, his suitcase by his side.

'Now you are!’

PJ wore a look of exasperation as he felt himself become almost dragged down by weight of the rain.

‘You’re the worst boyfriend that’s _ever_ existed.’

Chris giggled at him, which made the other man laugh as well.

As much as PJ was annoyed that he would have to shower when they got home, he had missed the bubble of happiness that came with them being reunited after a period of being apart.

‘I’m the absolute _worst_.’

PJ looked at him through the rain, and took a moment to appreciate his lopsided smile and the slight crinkles around his eyes. The way his eyes were alive with a playful spark which he missed when it wasn’t around. Said eyes were covered by his wet fringe.

Lifting his hand, he ran his hand in Chris’s fringe to move it from his face, basking in how the other man’s eyes fluttered slightly at the touch.

PJ moved his hand away and smiled.

‘Happy five-year anniversary.’ 

Chris grinned in response.

‘Want to make a cliché in congratulations?’

'Wha-‘

Chris grabbed PJ by the sides of his head and moved forward to kiss him in the pouring rain.

PJ made a soft noise in shock, but leaned into the touch, liking the way his slightly chapped lips felt against his own. He rested his arms on his shoulders.

They pulled away after a while, catching their breath.

PJ felt a shiver of cold down his spine, signalling they really should find the car.

'Chris, I would even go as far as to say that was you being _romantic_.’

‘I can be romantic sometimes! Chris Kendall, the man romancing everyone in sight.’

'How about we go about romancing in the car?’

'But PJ, you haven’t even brought me a _drink_ first!’

'Yeah, yeah, come on, I want to try and enjoy today without rain trickling down my neck.’

They went along to walk to the car, the rain beginning to lighten slightly. PJ fumbled to get the keys as they saw it in sight.

'Oh, and Chris?’

Chris hummed in question.

'You never know; we could always do some _romancing_ later in the shower.’

PJ barked in laughter at the way Chris nearly tripped over in shock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
